


Legend.

by The_failure



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Comedy, Crossover, Fluff, Gen, The worst shitpost I made
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 19:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5552717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_failure/pseuds/The_failure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Camilla meets two warriors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Legend.

**Author's Note:**

> i don't even know why i wrote this. enjoy!

Ever since Anankos had been defeated the golems had grown restless, constantly appearing and attacking anything they could find, this was a major problem, they'd interfere with trade routes, terrorize villages and cities. Even though they were supposed to be controlled by Nohr, the golems they found where much different, almost as if they were "wild". So to deal with this Kamui had begun to hunt them, hopefully with their numbers going down they'd think twice before attempting to strike again. However one day their numbers began to plummet, many golems found dead at once, with many slashing wounds. Rumors of two "golem slayers" had started, intrigued by these two warriors, Kamui had sent Camilla, Nishiki and Rinkah to find and hopefully recruit these "slayers of golems."

Currently they were walking down a path in a forest, allegedly they were plenty of these monsters hiding inside, yet the only golem they found were all dead.

"Do you really think they will simply join us?" asked Nishiki

Rinkah shrugged "not really, but if they get more opportunities to slay golems I'm certain they will."

Camilla sighed "Don't worry, we'll find a way, we managed to defeat Anankos, who says we can't take on two knights?"

They kept walking for a while, eventually coming to a halt to rest. they discussed the rumors of the two strangers.

"I heard one of them wears a golden mask taking the shape of a golem's face." said Nishiki.

"Apparently they both use vials containing some kind of healing liquid." added Rinkah.

"they've both been in countless battles, and always won with minimal injuries." Camilla responded.

Suddenly they heard stomping, they quickly stood up, readying their weapons. A golem bursted out of the trees, and ran past the trio, ignoring their presence.

In front of it a knight jumped from his hiding spot behind some rocks and swung at the giant, it moaned then brought its fists down upon him, the knight rolled to the side, quickly ran behind the giant and stabbed it in one of its legs. The golem groaned, falling down to the earth, suddenly another knight appeared, wearing a golden mask and holding an enormous blade in one hand, he sprinted toward the golem, climbed on a rock and leapt at the beast, and brought his blade down into the giant's neck. The golem let out a final roar and fell to the ground. Dead.

The knight with the golden mask removed his blade from the golem's corpse and placed it in its sheath on his back. "Excellent work CU," he began, "At this rate we'll rid this place of all these impostors in no time!". the other knight sighed "Yeah, plus it's nice they're actually challenging; it's been a while since we've had any opponents that actually give us a bit of trouble, this place is WAY too easy besides those giants."

Seeing an opportunity Camilla spoke up. "So you two are the fabled golem slayers?" she inquired.

as soon as they heard her voice the knights turned around, weapons in hand, slowly taking steps toward her, Camilla placed a hand near her axe, seeing the three strangers before them, the two knights looked at each other, then sheathed theirs blades. "Uh…hi?" greeted Rinkah, unsure.

The two knights relaxed, "Hi." they both answered. "Who are you?" Asked Rinkah

The first knight took a step forward, "I, am the Chosen undead." he answered, a hint of pride in his voice. The other with the Golden armor stepped forward, arms wide open, "I, am the Legend! Father of Giants!" he boasted. "Just call him GiantDad" the Chosen Undead stated.

"Well, it's nice to meet you two. would you care to join us in slaying more of these golems?" Camilla offered, for a moment the Chosen undead paused, "Wait.." Giantdad did the same, together they took a few steps toward Camilla, they gazed at her, she smirked. 

"L-LADY GWYNEVERE!?" they both shouted in unison, shocked.

The warriors quickly bowed down. "Forgive us mistress, we didn’t recognize you!" they stammered.

Camilla giggled, "Don't worry you two, I didn’t take any offense, you can stand up now." 

the two knights quickly got up, "We shall gladly join you in this hunt for golems!" Stated the Chosen Undead. "BUT, one ONE condition!" the Legend added.  
"and what would that be?" she asked.

they both pointed toward Nishiki. "You let us touch the fluffy tail." they answered flatly.

The fox spirit took a step back, worried, "What no!"

Camilla looked at Nishiki and grinned, she turned back to the warriors, "Sure, knock yourself out!"

"Thank you!" they answered before sprinting toward Nishiki, he screamed before running away.

Rinkah sighed. "Well, that was... an experience."

**Author's Note:**

> insert amazing chest ahead joke here or something.


End file.
